


PT 8

by SingingShadowFox



Series: EraserMic Fluff [8]
Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Gay, M/M, Sweet, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShadowFox/pseuds/SingingShadowFox
Summary: The end of Shōta's birthday.





	PT 8

     As Shōta slid the door open, he expected to meet the usual cacophony that filled classroom 1-A every morning before class. However, he was met with silence. Every student, even  _Bakugō_ , was in their chair, patiently staring forward.  _Okay, something is wrong here_ , he thought.                       

  "'Morning, everyone," Shōta said cautiously, walking up to the front of the class.                                 

   "Good morning, sensei," the class chimed.  _O-kay, something is definitely strange._ Shōta looked down and spotted something in the cubby below his podium. He pulled it out. It was a carefully wrapped gift. "Happy birthday, sensei!!!" everyone yelled.                                                                   

   "H-how did you—god, Mic told you, didn't he." It was less of a question and more of a disappointed statement.                                                                                                                                                       

    "Yep!"                                                                                                                                                                                         

    "Can we just treat today like any other day? I hate it when people make a big deal out of it."         

     "...yes, Aizawa-sensei. Sorry," the class replied sadly.                                                                                                       

      "...will you at least open the gift?" Izuku asked. Shōta turned the gift around and carefully unwrapped it. He pulled the last of the wrapping paper away to reveal a framed picture of the class and him. He paused.                                                                                                                                               

      "Thank you all," the kids' eyes lit up, "and now, back to class." There were some faint chuckles and "yeah, that's our sensei"s.                                                                                                                             

      Class ended not long after. Shōta sighed softly after all the students left, looking at the photo. A faint smile crossed his lips. Hizashi came in, closing the door behind him. He walked up behind Shōta, wrapping his arms around him. He looked at the photo over Shōta's shoulder.                               

      "Aw, is that what the kiddos got you? That's sweet," Hizashi said happily, tightening his grip on Shōta's waist.                                                                                                                                                      

      "Yeah...you're not off the hook."                                                                                                                                     

      "I'm on the hook? For what?" Hizashi whined.                                                                                                         

      "Letting the students know my birthday," Shōta answered, turning his head slightly to look at Hizashi.                                                                                                                                                                  

      "Aw, angel. Doll. Babe. My sweet kitten. Why does it matter?" Hizashi said.                                               

      "I don't like it when people fuss over me."                                                                                                                   

     "But you like it when  _I_  fuss over you," Hizashi pointed out, kissing Shōta gently.                                     

     "You're an exception," Shōta smirked. "And as I've mentioned before, no kissing at work."               

     "Don't be like that, darling~," Hizashi flirted, moving his arms to wrap around Shōta's arms, "It's a very nice gift."                                                                                                                                                 

     "Yeah," Shōta said, looking down, "It really is..."                                                                                                   

     "Hey, to make up for it, I'll warn you. All the teachers and Nedzu are planning a little party in the teachers' lounge."                                                                                                                                              

     "Fuck."                                                                                                                                                                                         

     "H-hey, it's not that awful," Hizashi giggled, amused at Shōta's honesty.                                                     

     "Well, I'll just avoid the teachers' lounge."                                                                                                               

     "Oh, come on, cupcake. Let's do it. It'll be fun."                                                                                                     

     "Since when was human interaction  _fun_?"                                                                                                               

     "Hey, I'll be there. You like hanging out with me," Hizashi mentioned.                                                         

     "...Bail me out if it gets too horrible?" Shōta asked.                                                                                               

      "'Course, baby," Hizashi smiled, leaning in, "can I break a rule a little, first?" Shōta chuckled.         

      "...Sure." Hizashi grinned and twirled Shōta around. He leaned in, his lips gently meeting Shōta's as he pulled him closer. "I love you, Shōta."                                                                                             

      "I love you, too, 'Zashi," Shōta pulled away, "Let's go face this, together."

      "Like always, sweetheart," Hizashi replied with a faint smile. He took Shōta's hand in his. Shōta smiled softly. Hizashi grinned back, and strut out the classroom and down the hallway, dragging his boyfriend behind him. Shōta's grip tightened as they walked, making Hizashi's heart flutter. He practically skipped to the teachers' lounge, thinking only of Shōta's adorableness. He paused at the doorway, glancing back at Shōta. 

      "Whatever happens, I'm here."

      "Now who's over-dramatising it?"

      "Baaabe!" Hizashi whined, though the corners of his mouth pointed upwards. "Are you ready?" Shōta nodded faintly. Hizashi slid the door open. 

      "Happy birthday, Aizawa-kun!" The teachers exclaimed. Shōta squeezed Hizashi's hand instinctually. Hizashi blushed slightly at the feeling, but quickly hid it under his glasses. Shōta grunted. Hizashi shot him a glare. 

     "...Thanks," he mumbled.

      "No problem, Shōta; after all, we all appreciate your help around the place!" Nedzu chimed. 

     The party went fairly smoothly, though Shōta wouldn't leave Hizashi's side for the duration of the small event. After it finished, a drained Shōta was taken home by Hizashi. 

     "There you go, darling," Hizashi said as he placed Shōta on the couch. Maki pawed over and jumped on top of Shōta, purring as she curled up on his chest. Shōta sighed happily, and Hizashi giggled. "Want something to drink?" 

     "God, yes," Shōta replied, rubbing his forehead. 

     "Aw, babe," Hizashi whined as he walked to the kitchen, "it wasn't  _that_  awful. I think it was sweet they would do that for you."

     "It would have been better if they ignored me."

     "But, babe, who would want to ignore someone as handsome as you~" Hizashi mentioned as he handed Shōta a drink.

     "...idiot," Shōta mumbled, blushing slightly, staring down at the drink. Hizashi laughed, then sat down next to Shōta with his own drink in hand. 

    Hizashi glanced at Shōta in the way he always did when he wanted to cuddle. Shōta sighed, moving Maki so he could sit up. He gestured for Hizashi to move in, and Hizashi did so. Hizashi cuddled up to Shōta, whose arm wrapped loosely around his boyfriend. 

   "Hey, Shōta?" Hizashi smiled, pressing the top of his head into Shōta's side so that he was looking down. The warmth between the two wrapped around him.

   "Yeah?" 

   "I really love you."

   "I love you, too," Shōta replied, pulling Hizashi close, "I really do."

   "And Shōta?" Hizashi asked again, hiding his red face against Shōta's side.  

   "...yeah, 'Zashi?" Shōta chuckled. 

   "Happy birthday."

   "...thanks," Shōta replied, blushing. He snuggled closer to Hizashi, who readjusted himself so that he was looking into Shōta's eyes. He leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling away after a few seconds. His eyes landed on a new picture on the wall. He smirked, then leaned into a deeper kiss that lasted much longer. 

   "...hey, didn't you say we could start off where we left off?" Hizashi whispered smoothly, though his mind was racing.  _Oh my god, he snuck that onto the wall; that is adorable._ He _is adorable. Oh my god, this man is just perfect. God, why is he so wonderful? He is just an adorkable angel! God, I love him so much!!_

"...yeah, sure," Shōta replied softly with a smirk. He leaned forward, pushing Hizashi down and kissing him heavily. Hizashi let Shōta pin him to the couch with a wild, dirty grin.   

    "God, I love you," Hizashi said.   

    "Yeah," Shōta replied, "I love you, too."


End file.
